Furcadia Fight
by Maus
Summary: Er. A fight, on Furcadia. Between a 7ft Dire elk and a Smiledon. O:Guess who wins?Anyways.I'm the Elk.Alltel is the Smi.It's kinda sad, and funny at the same time : : :!


Alltel jumps down from her big orange-yellow-white-black rock. And roars all 'grr-like.' And then walks up to the rampaging elky thingamabob and stares at it.

Elken looked to Alltel for a moment, chewing mindlessly on some grass. For a moment, he's all like, cool Mohawk. And then he's like, Fuck. It's a Sabre. Of course, not being a very smart Elk, alt he did, really, was stamp his hoof, and then charge, with what little distance he had, into Alltel. And he was like, seven foot tall at the shoulder. So, yeah. Might... move a foot or two, if not dodged, and be sent flying into the cub and Fata ):

Alltel, on first instinct, was just sorta thinking, 'woah. Big rampaging thingy.' That is, until he sorta...rampaged at her and sent her- woo!- tumbling across the ground and into the trees. Luckily, they broke her fall...and her skin...so she didn't flop onto Fa or the little kid-munchkin. Pulling herself up, heaving breathing commencing afterward, she stared right at that freaky elk-thingy and then charged forward with the intent on getting some revenge. 'Cause that hurt her skin right there, it did. :-(

Elken really didn't want anything to do with this Sabre mabob. What the fuck was he doing here anyways? Ohyeah. There was no reason. His mama told him, when he was, like, a fawn, that he was born to feed sabres. This made him angry. So, all raging like, he snorted, and lashed out with his hooves at the Sabre's face/back area before being flung backwards, like, a foot. And his attack would be hard to dodge unless the sabre had magical powers or whatnot. ): )!

Alltel's head got all smacked up and such and that was all like. Ow. Because hooves are hard. Yep. So she was all...concussion-(or however you spell it)-ish, until she shook her head and got her breath back because that's just what you had to do when you got clubbed in the head by a mean-big-elky-monster. But after that, she went running forward, trying to go stabby-stabby at his legs and shoulders and neck or whatever she could get herself to go stabby-stabby on. Or whatever. 'Cause that's just what she did. Yeah. :I

Elken cheered inwardly as the Sabre was all concussion-(or however you spell it)-ish for a moment, then frowned as it was alright. I mean, sure he'd smacked it as he was going backwards, but still. He'd done it last time he'd gotten maule- I mean, IN A PAST LIFE, to a giant white bear thing, and it'd hurt the bear. A lot ): So all angry at this, as well, the Elk flung it's self backwards, attempting to smack the feline in the lower jaw/neck area, which might break it. Oh, yeah. He was also promptly smacked upon the bottom, and his legs, too. Which made him more angry ):

Alltel released an overly dramatic gasp when a violent little headache went all 'ATTACK' in her head. She was going CRAZY. All because of MEAN-MR.-ELKY-MONSTAH. And that made her get all 'grr' again because it was the elk's fault. Yeah. But when she started charging forward again, her face got clobbered real bad by his big ol' hoof. Ow. It hurt. So she rolled over on her side with her feet up, dangling in the air, pretending to be dead. That was fun. :-D Until she realized that her jaw was aching like heck and her teeth were bloody and so she was all 'ow.' Getting up stupidly with her head ringing and still screaming 'OW,' she went to scratch at his neck because he'd so ungracefully went 'plop' right on the ground. Hopefully, before she passed out and such since her jaw had gone CRACK, she'd kill the mean-Mr.-elky-monstah.

Elken. The biggest, ugliest creature in town. All happy because he'd though he'd killed the Sabre. So, he'd turned to the side- perhaps to kick some dirt on the 'dead' creature, before he was smacked upon his shoulder area, which started to bleed promptly. Maybe it would even scar, in get infected! ): ): So sad. So, anyway, this made his frightened and enraged, so before fleeing, he swung out his hind foot to try and crunch the skull of the wiped out beast. Because, I mean, ow! ): It hurt.

Alltel suddenly fell all crumpled up. Dead. :-( So before she died, she just sorta laid there and contemplated the meaning of life, before the obsidian abyss closed in on her pitiful, bleeding body. Her skull crunched mercilessly beneath the large hoof of the elk, just settling in and making her brain get all smooshed inside like a very dead, dying thing. And so then that's what she was- just a dead, dying thing that was dead and dying. (Because 100 of creatures die of death.)


End file.
